1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electroluminescent display device and more particularly to television screens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, television screens in common use are long in dimension, bulky in size as well as limited in viewing area. Consequently, television receiving sets are large in dimension. The cathode ray or picture tubes of television sets are expensive to manufacture. Another serious disadvantage to the employment of cathode ray tubes is that they are hazardous in that they are fragile and contain a vacuum thereby making it subject to implosions. Also, due to the bulkiness of the tube, the location of use of the television set is limited. Current design of cathode ray tubes requires a protective covering therefor and is generally not used separate from the chassis and circuitry.